Jamas dejemos de ver películas de Terror
by Oveja-san
Summary: de todas las cosas que podían pesarla en el mundo tenían que sus amigos ver una pelicula de terror, y justo en su habitacion! mal summary, el contenido es mejor ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Holi... traigo este one-short que escribi como en septiembre, esta muy dispuesta a subirlo pero al hacerlo la cursiva se junto y no se podia leer bien y tenia que areglar eso y como no tenia internet el estar en un siver haciendo eso era muy problematico ... ahora, tengo internet! asi que despues de... 4 meses publicare el one-shor!

para quienes leen "El novio de mi Madre" el capitulo nº7 lo tenia listo desde ase una semana pero, no lo subi esperando unos dibujos - que ya estan en diviantART - y soy tan genial que sin querer el jueves... se me borro el capitulo - baja la cabeza avergonzada - y ahora tengo que volver a escribirlo - llora sangre - espero y puedan esperarme unas 2 semanas mas - tal ves y sea menos - solo eso! gome!

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece el día en que Tsunami toque a mi puerta y me invite a pasear por las playas de Valparaíso es por que me gane la lotería y le compre a leven 5 Inazuma eleven y Inazuma eleven Go :D mientras eso no pase… seguiré siendo una loca escritora de fic's

* * *

><p>Antes de leer debes saber<p>

- lo que esta en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Tachimukai

- y lo que esta normal… son las cosas que hablan los personajes xD … mas claro el agua ·_·

Sin mas… el one-short

Jamás Dejemos de ver películas de Terror ~

_Esta es una mala idea. Como se les había ocurrido semejante idea a ese trío de mal nacidos? Okey okey lo siento, se que no debo hablar así pero, odio las películas de terror! No soporto nada que me de miedo! Después no podré dormir en la noche y además que mejor no? A mis queridos amigos se les ha ocurrido verla justo en mi habitación por que esta era la que tenia el DVD y no querían cambiarlo de lugar_. A Tachimukai Yuuki la verdad no le agradaban mucho las películas de terror, okey, las odiaba y es que solo en pesar ver sangre derramarse le daban ganas de desmayarse o peor salir corriendo a abrazar a su mami, el pobre de Tachimukai sufría de Fubofobia* y sus compañeros no lo ayudaban mucho que digamos a contrarrestar esta fobia. Se resigno a morir de miedo y tomar el control remoto para poner play a la dichosa película.

- como se llama la película Mido-san? – _pregunte a quien había traído la película, no es que esto calmara mi miedo pero, tal vez no era tan terrorífica_

- terror en el campamento de futbol* – _si! Eso era mejor! Como se le podía ocurrir traer una película de campamento cuando, estamos en un campamento!_

- te pasa algo Tachi? – pregunto Kidou, _esperen… Kidou también estaba aquí?_ Miro para todos lados_ por que la mitad del campamento esta aquí?_ En efecto, mas de la mitad del campamento, bueno, solo unos pocos de ellos se encontraba ahora en la habitación de Yuuki y todos bastante amontonados por que esta no era muy grande

- no me pasa nada Kidou-san – sonrío nervioso y volvió a mirar a su alrededor pudo ver que dentro estaban, Kazemaru, Goenji, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Endou, Fubuki, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou y Kogure la mayoría esta en pareja suspiro pesadamente _es que asta eso me lo refriegan en la cara?_ El pobre castaño siempre se lamentaba por ser uno de los únicos que aun no había tenido ni siquiera una novia o en realidad un novio y es que las niñas no le llamaban mucho la atención… solo un moreno de ojos negros hacia que su corazón latiera mas fuerte. Se sentó en la esquina de su cama cuando la puerta se abrió del golpe

- que están hacinado? – dijo alegre un hombre de mar_ lo que me faltaba!_

- estamos a punto de ver una película palmera rosa – le respondió Fudou

- woo! Genial! Puedo verla con ustedes? – pregunto alegre como siempre

- claro Tsunami-san! Siéntate junto a Tachi es el unico espacio que queda – **d**ijo el peli-verde sonriendo pícaramente_ Midorikawa… lo único que haces es complicar mas mi vida_ el oji-azul le mandaba miradas de odio a su compañero oji-negro mientras que el peli-rosa se sentó junto al nº 20

- hiro-chan… - dice un poco asustado el peli-verde

- que pasa mido-chan? – pregunta

- siento que Tachi me esta mirando con odio – dice sin mirar al nombrado

- Tachi? – el oji-verde mira al nombrado y se da cuanta de su destellante cara de odio hacia el peli-verde – co-como crees? Tachi no aria eso – resbala una gotita de sudor por la nuca del peli-rojo

- pero estoy seguro que lo ase – va a girar la cabeza para mirar pero el de tes blanca no lo deja

- son solo ideas tuyas – le sonríe dulcemente – mejor veamos la película que esta comenzando

- si mejor – le sonríe también

Todos comienzan a ver la película muy atentos o al menos eso querían hacer parecer ya que los únicos que estaban concentrados en la película eran Endou, Kogure, Fubuki, Tsunami, Sakuma, Kidou y Midorikawa, los demás no estaban precisamente preocupados de la "entretenida" trama de la película. De esto se podia percatar el castaño de ojos azules quien buscaba cualquier otra cosa que mirar que no fuera la película, acaso mencione que a este no le gustaban? (okey… si lo ise xD) miraba a todos sus compañeros que no veían la película.

Los primeros que llamaron su atención fueron específicamente un peli-celeste y un peli-crema que hacian cualquier otra cosa menos ver la pelicula. El peli-pincho reiteradas veces le decía cosas al oído al oji-caoba y este se ruborizaba _que no pueden hacer eso en su habitación?_ Se preguntaba el castaño y es que realmente las películas de terror lo ponían de mal humor.

Cambio su visión y esta ves la dirigió al segundo estratega de su equipo se veía bastante aburrido con la película y para matar su notorio aburrimiento comenzó a molestar al de rastas que justamente estaba al lado suyo, le tomaba el cabello, se movía y empujaba al de rastas, todo para llamar su atención pero este asia como si fuera un simple mosca a su lado y lo ignoraba, algo que molestaba al cemi-rapado y como si fuera la moda el hablar suavemente en el oído, el oji-verde le dijo algo al estratega que lo izo palidecer y al contrario el nº 8 sonreía pervertidamente, el de ojos rojos bajo la cabeza y se pudo notar un leve sonrojo, luego solo salio de la habitación _es que no hay nadie normal en esta habitación?_ Se decía el castaño para luego notar que ahora era Fudou quien salía de la habitación pero antes de completar tal acción miro al castaño y se puso el dedo sobre la boca para luego pronunciar muy bajo un shhhhhhhhh al nº 20.

Ahora sentía pánico de mirar a sus demás compañeros pero, que mas podía hacer? Ver la película? _Eso jamás!_ Se decía interiormente, lo único que le quedaba era seguir observando lo que hacían sus compañeros y ahora dirigió su vista a un concentrado peli-rojo pero, no concentrado específicamente en la "interesante" Película, si no en mirar a su "amigo" peli-verde a quien le brillaban los ojos con tan para el espectacular película y eso frustraba al oji-verde quien ahora tenia una cara de pocos amigos y de la nada su expresión cambio a terror al mirar una de las escenas de la película escondiéndose en el hombro de su amigo oji-negro quien al notar la acción del de tes blanca le sonrío y le ofreció su mano dulcemente _parese que no para todos las películas de terror son tan malas_ pensó el oji-azul y ahora notando que varios de sus compañeros se habían quedado dormidos.

_Tonta película_ se decía nuevamente ya no sabiendo que hacer_ tal vez debería dormir al igual que mis compañeros pero, no! Debo ser fuerte! No puedo temerle toda mi vida a las películas de terror!_ Miro hacia la tv y justo se mostraba cuando acecinaban a quien temía del fantasma _ma-maldición!_ Escondió su cabeza en el hombro de quien estaba a su lado, gran error y es que el alegre peli-rosa era quien ocupaba ese lugar

- tranquilo Tachi si no es tan horrible esta parte – le sonríe – solo le cortara el cuello – le susurro al oído haciendo que el menor se ruborizara y se alejara del moreno

- t-tu ya viste esta película? – susurra bastante nervioso

- si – le contesta con otra sonrisa provocando que el sonrojo del castaño aumentara

- y-y po-por que estas viéndola?

- por que estoy cerca de la persona que me gusta - esta vez el moreno miro muy serio al castaño y este se puso mas rojo que el cabello de su compañero Kiyama, para el peli-rosa cada momento que pasara con el oji-azul era crucial, debía saber si es que el nº20 sentía algo por el

- aaa! – _maldición! Po-por que me esta diciendo esto a mi?_ Sonríe nerviosamente – pe-pero no creo que sea tan divertido ver una película 2 veces solo por eso – dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo

- podría ver dibujos animados con mi hermana todo un dia si es que el esta cerca Tachi… - suspiro - acaso nunca te as enamorado al extremo?

- al extremo? Bueno yo… no me he enamorado – miente

- haaa es por eso… cuando te enamores seguramente lo entenderás – al decir lo ultimo el surfista baja la mirada y esto ase que al menor le de una pequeña puntada en el corazón

- Tsunami-san, pasa algo? – pregunta preocupado

- digamos que algo no me esta saliendo bien – le sonríe falsamente – pero me conformo con esto

- aaah… entiendo –_ no, en realidad no lo entiendo… por que Tsunami-san tiene que sentirse así? Y lo peor es que es por alguien de la habitación pero, quien podría ser? Tsunami-san no es un chico tímido de seguro que siempre esta muy cerca de esa persona pero, el se relaciona por igual con todos y además no pasa mucho tiempo con el resto del equipo por que siempre me esta ayudando con mis técnicas… es por eso que no pasa mucho tiempo con quien le gusta! Siempre me esta ayudando y de seguro eso le quita tiempo para conquistar a quien le gusta_ – Tsunami-san

- que pasa Tachi? – pregunto mirando al portero ya que había vuelto a centrar su vista en la película

- es por mi culpa? – estas palabras hicieron que el moreno se sorprendiera y ruborizara levemente, acaso el oji-azul lo habia descubierto?

- p-por tu culpa? – pregunto un tanto nervioso

- es que… - baja la mirada – siempre me estas ayudando con los entrenamientos y, bueno… tal vez por eso no as podido… estar con quien te gusta – dice nervioso

- ajajajaja – el surfista río pero se sentía mas tranquilo y es que, asta donde llegaba la inocencia del castaño? – no es eso Tachi, puedes estar tranquilo además… paso mucho tiempo con el – sonríe ampliamente

- aaah… - _esperen un momento… pasa mucho tiempo con el? Pero si… co-con quien mas pasa tiempo es co-conmigo…_ se ruboriza completamente

- te pasa algo Tachi? – dice acercándose

- n-no! Nada – dice esto alejándose

- parece que fueras a estallar – sonríe con los ojos y pone una de sus manos en la frente del oji-azul – tendrás fiebre?

- n-no tengo fiebre! – dice nuevamente alejándose

- o es que… descubriste algo? – pregunta sonriendo pícaramente

- n-no! N-no he descubierto na-nada! – en ese momento el grito de un peli-celeste los desconecta de su conversación

- tonta película! – dice levantándose de su lugar pálido y con muy mal semblante

- Kazemaru no es para tanto, solo es una película ni Tachi esta tan asustado y eso que les tiene fobia – dice el peli-verde

- no tienes para que contar eso Mido-chan – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

- pero es que, haa! Mejor me iré – dice saliendo de la habitación pero no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando volvió – Goenji – dice un tanto ruborizado

- que sucede? – pregunta sin expresión alguna

- m-me puedes ir a dejar a mi habitación – dice muy apenado

- claro – sonríe y se levanta de su lugar

- tienes miedo Kaze-chan? Si quieres yo y hiro-chan podemos acompañarlos también – dice muy alegre el peli-verde

- no hace falta – dice el peli-crema llevándose al oji-caoba

- creo que esos 2 tienen algo – dice el peli-rojo

- lo crees Hiro-chan? Es muy evidente – le sonríe

- Mido-chan si no te dan miedo estas películas no tiene sentido verla sabes

- por que Hiro-chan?

- por que queria ver si te asustabas y el que termino asustándose fui yo, eso no es justo

- lo siento Hiro-chan pero para asustarme tienes que hacer un mejor esfuerzo y no dejar que yo escoja la película – sonrie – ya no me asusta por que la e visto 3 veces

- tres veces? – dicen el peli-rojo y el castaño

- como puedes verla 3 veces Mido-chan? – dice el oji-azul

- es que es demasiado divertida!

- me gustaría saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza Mido-chan – sonríe el oji-verde – pero me as hecho ver una película que no me gusta, tendré que vengarme – sonrío con malicia

- vengarte? Como? – pregunto sin comprender

- ya veras – sonríe pervertidamente

- sabes Hiro… creo que nadie que este despierto esta interesado en ver como muere la protagonista, por que no apagamos el DVD y nos vamos a dormir?

- buena idea – en su cabeza surge una idea - pero, antes debemos despertar a Endou, Fubuki, Kogure, Sakuma y a Tsunami – dijo el peli-rojo

- a Tsunami-san? – el castaño giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que el peli-rosa dormía – y en que momento se a quedado dormido?

- quieres despertar al ogro Hiro? No gracias! – se acerco hacia los que dormían en el suelo y patio "delicadamente" a Endou – despierte capitán

- mama 5 minutos mas – decía despertando – Midorikawa? Que haces en mi casa y donde esta mi mama? – pregunto sin comprender nada

- capitán… estamos en la habitación de Tachimukai se quedo dormido – dice el peli-rojo

- haaa! – el capitan se levanta provocando que quienes dormían a su lado tocaran el suelo

- y mi almohada? – pregunto Kogure

- ya termino la pelicula? – pregunto sobándose un ojo Shirou

- si, ya termino – dije el peli-verde

- donde esta Kidou! – se escucho el grito del peli-plata del parche

- se fu-fue con Fudou-san - _maldición!_ el castaño se tapo la boca, se supone que era un secreto – es-espera no! Se fue antes de Fudou-san – todos quedan mirando al castaño en silencio provocando nerviosismos en el – cre-creo

- entupido pelado! De seguro se fue tras de mi Kidou – salía de la habitación molesto el del parche

- bueno, supongo que ya me ire a dormir – les dice el peli-plata de ojos cansados – buenas noches a todos – sonríe y sale de la habitación

- buenas noches Fubuki duerme bien! – dice el capitán acomodando su banda para luego despedirse con la mano he irse - adiós!

- bueno Tachi, nosotros nos vamos que duermas bien – dice Hiroto llevándose al peli-verde – adiós!

- no me empujes hiro, por que tanta prisa? – dice sin entender el oji-negro

- ya veras mido-chan – sonríe de una forma que para el peli-verde era algo pervertida – dije que tendría mi venganza

- y que es que no puedes esperar asta mañana? – pregunta ya un poco asustado

- ya veras… mido-chan, adiós Tachi duerme bien – dice sacando al peli-verde de la habitación

- es-espera hiro! – grita desde afuera

- esperen! Y Tsu-sunami san? – pregunto sonrojado ya que el surfista se acomodaba en su hombro

- es tu regalo – dice con su típica risita Kogure – soportaste toda la película - finaliza saliendo del cuarto – que sueñes con delfines! – sale corriendo

- Kogure-kun! Ayúdeme! – _por que esto siempre me pasa a mi? Supongo que algo esta en mi contra_ baja la cabeza _además Tsunami-san esta_ mira como duerme el surfista y se mueve haciendo que este quedara completamente acostado en la cama _supongo que no podré despertarlo_ se acerco inconcientemente hacia el moreno quedando sus rostros muy cerca pero, el castaño al notar la acción que había realizado se ruborizo _que estoy haciendo?_ – Me estoy aprovechando de la situación – dijo sentándose en la cama – _pero, es que… - Todos se van y me dejan aquí con las imágenes en mi cabeza de esa tonta película_ mira al surfista – por que me pasa esto a mi! – grito poniendo sus manos en la cabeza casi arrancándose el cabello _por que Tsunami-san hace estas cosas? No entiendo nada… es que acaso… Tsunami-san siente algo por mi? No! Claro que no pero, es que el… dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo con quien le gusta y con quien mas pasa tiempo es conmigo o es que acaso se ve con quien le gusta a escondidas?_ Este pensamiento hace que el castaño se sienta triste…–

- Tachimukai… - dice en un susurro el moreno

- tsu-sunami-san…

- ya todos se fueron?

- s-si! Todos ya se fueron a dormir!

- ho… creo que me quede dormido – sonríe – pero bueno, supongo que ya debo irme a dormir – se levanta de la cama para dirigirse asta su habitación

- tsunami-san! – grita el castaño inconcientemente para luego tapar su boca con sus manos

- pasa algo Tachi?

- na-nada! – sonríe nervioso la verdad era que le aterraba quedarse solo, el miedo se había apoderado completamente de el y sin darse cuanta había comenzado a temblar

- Tachi te sientes bien? – dice acercándose

- estoy bien! – dice haciendo una especia de escondite con las sabanas de su cama – s-solo tengo que acomodar estoy y e-estaré bien – dice metiéndose bajo todas las sabanas, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza

- Tachi… - sonríe, le causaba ternura ver al castaño de esa forma – no te gustan las películas de terror, cierto?

- heee? N-no es asi! No es que las ame! P-pero! Tampoco les tengo miedo! – decía tratando de sonar convincente con sus palabras _que no les tengo m-miedo? Estoy tartamude-deando asta en mis pensamientos!_

- bueno… si no les temes, creo que no es necesario que me quede aquí – sonríe un tanto desanimado

- que-quedarse? – pregunto sorprendido

- si, pensaba que seria buena idea acerté compañía si es que estabas asustado pero, como no lo estas mejor me ire a mi habitación, si escuchas ruidos extraños, no te asustes, de seguro es el alma de Kazuki* que anda rondando

- a-alma? Ka-kazuki? – decía apenas sintiendo cada vez mas miedo

- no lo sabias? En este campamento hace unos 20 años murió un campista, no recuerdo en cual habitación lo encontraron haber… - puso su mano en su mentón

– mu-murió? – el castaño apenas podía procesar las palabras

- ho! Ya recuerdo, creo que fue esta o en donde esta Fudou… no estoy muy seguro pero bueno, tu no le tienes miedo a esas cosas no? – sonrie de medio lado

- esta bien Tsunami-san… - dice bajando la cabeza – mentí, le tengo fobia a todo ese tipo de cosas, en realidad a cualquier cosa que pueda causarme miedo… - dice avergonzado

- lo sabia! – dice alegre – y cual es el problema con eso? Yo odio las zanahorias y no me avergüenzo de ello

- pero no les teme – dice sin levantar la cabeza _que patético que soy, ni siquiera puedo mostrarme fuerte frente a la persona que me gusta_

- bueno… - sonríe nervioso – una vez soñé que una zanahoria gigante quería comerme – el menor saca la cabeza de su improvisado escondite y mira al moreno con duda

- de verdad soñó eso?

- y no te imaginas que otras cosas he soñado! – el moreno le sonríe pícaramente y esto ase que las mejillas del oji-azul se tornen de un rosa muy suave – me gusta cuando te pones así – dice sin dejar de mirar al castaño

- cu-cuando me pongo así? – su sonrojo aumenta, el nº20 sentía que sus mejillas ardían acaso a dicho… me gusta? _No, no, no, no, no! Que estoy pensando! Sácalo de tu mente! Sácalo de tu mente!_ El castaño sin darse cuanta se estaba tomando la cabeza alterado y esto hace que el moreno sonríe aun mas, ya no necesitaba pensarlo, ya no necesitaba averiguar lo que el oji-azul podría sentir por el, las pistas estaban mas que claras pero, aun debía escucharlo de su boca

- te gusta alguien Tachimukai? – soltó de la nada y el pobre castaño ya estaba a punto de estallar

- gu-gu-gustarme? Alguien? A mi? – _maldición! Po-por que tenia que preguntarme esto a mi? no es facil_ baja la mirada _no es fácil llegarlo y decir!_

- si Tachimukai, te gusta alguien en especial?

- y-yo… a ti si te gusta alguien verdad? – dice tratando de cambiar el curso de la conversación – di-dijiste que estaba en la habitación…

- aun lo esta – el moreno esta ves estaba muy serio, lo había dicho ya no había marcha a atrás solo debía de esperar, esperar la reacción del castaño

- que? – no atino a decir nada mas… _acaso Tsunami-san se me esta confesando? Esto… no puede ser? Estoy soñando? Si, eso debe ser! De seguro ya me dormí y estoy soñando que esto esta pasando_

- Tachimukai… no dirás nada mas? Acabo de decirte que quien me gusta aun esta en esta habitación y amenos que fuera demasiado egocéntrico para gustarme a mi mismo… el único que puede gustarme eres tu… no dirás nada mas? Me gustas Tachimukai y mas que eso, estoy enamorado de ti… no dirás nada? – el oji-azul aun no podía procesar las palabras del moreno y solo pudo pronunciar un

- he? – lo miro perplejo sin aun comprender las palabras del otro

- no me dirás nada verdad? Entiendo – el moreno se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió asta la puerta – adiós! – dijo molesto

- que? No! Tsunami-san espere! – el moreno abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta casi llevándosela con el, el castaño corría a abril la puerta para ir tras el moreno – tsunami-san no! – no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir por que sintió que algo suave y tibio rozaba sus labios, para luego apoderarse completamente de ellos, el castaño apenas y podía darse cuanta de la situación, pestaño tres beses y pudo notar lo que estaba pasando, eso suave y tibio que estaba tocando sus labios eran los labios del surfista, si, el peli-rosa lo estaba besando, Es que acaso ese había sido el plan desde un principio?. Cerro sus ojos y el moreno profundizo mas el beso llevándose al oji-azul dentro de la habitación para luego cerrar muy suavemente la puerta de esta, el castaño solo se concentro en responder el suave beso del moreno no había notado que este lo estaba llevando asta la cama y solo lo noto cuando Tsunami lo tumbo en ella – tsu-sunami-san – dijo con la respiración entre cortada y muy ruborizado

- debes descansar – le sonríe – te veré mañana Tachi

- se ira? – pregunto un tanto triste, no quería quedarse solo, aunque estaba lleno de alegría por aquel beso aun sentía un poco de temor por la película

- eso debería de hacer… o quieres que me quede? – dijo sonriendo pervertidamente algo que provoco vergüenza en el menor

- n-no! ósea si pero, no de esa forma… - dice bajando la mirada ruborizado

- de que forma? – sonríe pícaramente – no te estaba insinuando nada pero, si tu lo estas insinuando

- tsunami-san no he dicho nada de eso! – dice bastante sonrojado

- lo se – sonríe – solo quería verte así… me encanta verte sonrojado

- que malo es – dice inflando las mejillas

- creo que deberías ver películas de terror mas seguido

- que? No, no no! – niega con la cabeza – las odio

- las odias? Si no fuera por esa película… no me hubieras dicho que estabas locamente enamorado de mi

- n-no he dicho eso

- entonces no lo estas

- bueno… yo… si pero

- vez! Desde ahora! Pondré una peli de terror todas las noches

- tsunami-san! Usted quiere matarme del susto no?

- claro que no Tachi, las pondré para que te escondas en mis brazos, no crees que ver pelis de terror es algo que hacen los novios?

- no-novios?

- si, que no lo somos?

- pe-pero si usted no me lo a

- si madre siempre me dijo que solo debía de besar a quien fuera mi novia y de preferencia con quien me case, estas dispuesto a casarte a tus 15 años?

- que?

- solo bromeaba Tachi… esperaremos a que cumplas la mayoría de edad – sonríe – y no te preocupes por las pelis de terror, cuando vivamos a las orillas del mar, no dejare que Midorikawa pise nuestro hogar

- tsunami-san… – el castaño sonríe, por primera ves en la noche sonreía, quien pensaría que lo que comenzó como una horrible noche en donde debía de soportar una película de terror se transformaría en la mejor noche de su vida, bueno, la primera mejor noche de su vida por que estaba seguro que esta, no seria la ultima.

*Fubofobia: es el miedo al miedo, me explico, miedo a todo cosa o situación que te pueda causar miedo xD

*Terror en el campamento de Fútbol: si existiera… soy genial xD pero como es muy probable que no exista les ire que era el mejor titulo para asustar aun mas a Tachimukai

*Mizuki: lo invente xD y además… no existe ningún fantasma… era un invento ·_·

- Fin –

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció…<strong> (estoy escribiendo en negrita xd) he? Les gusto? A mi parecer el final no es de lo mejor pero, solo me faltaba el final este one-short lo escribí hace como 2 meses pero el final no lo podía encontrar y en una inspiración escuchando a un cantante cuyo nombre no dire por miedo a mi seguridad (no, no es justin bieber xD) sentí el deseo de escribir y bueno… creo que escribiré un song fic de esa canción xD así que creo que al final igual sabrán cual es xDDD

Opiniones para hacer mejor mis fic… y si, lo se, escribí muchas veces película o películas xD

Algo mas que quiero agregar es que, notaran quienes han leído algún fic mío o un one-short… me gusta el Goenji x Kazemaru xD pero les dire que el unico fic en donde habla Enkaze es el novio de mi madre, solo por las fans de este y además por que es muy notorio pero… aun prefiero a Kaze con Goenji! xDD

Sin mas… Mata ne! ~


End file.
